minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Sick and Twisted
Notice: This Pasta is to make the user feel terrified, it is not real and does not exist, however if anyone makes a Mod of it, then it can. Warning This Pasta contains scary content that, and other words that can terrify you, continue if you wish but remember to take action if needed.... The Pasta revolves around Subject 1 The Test Week 1 Day 1 Hi I am TheTester, but you can call me Lord Tester. The Days have gotten longer, I started Mining for some Ore's to keep the Prision Palace for The A.I's. I built the wall's and the top to cover them from rain, and each of them had a special cell, I had went to a clear area, and put some nether-rack around it, and a Brewing Area, I had mixed Slime + Leaping + Heaviness = Tall Potion. I had made The Tall Potion and put it in my Inventory, I had spawned a Few Iron Golems to keep watch of these beings, but it didn't work out, because The Golems tried to free the A.I's so I had to kill them, loss alot of health, and I also had gave that A.I it's Potion and it drunk it well. Day 2 I went check on The A.I I gave The Tall Potion it didn't work, I namned it Subject 1, and Gave it another Dose, I went back to the cave for some more mining, I had built a boat to sail across the sea to go mine that Beacon that was covered up by Stone, it seems another Player was here, possibly another Victim I can take away, I had got the island, there was a Player, I had roped The Player with a Fishing Rod and used it to ge him closer, I then splashed a Weakness Potion on him, and sailed him back to another Cell on my Island I like to call TestIsland, I namned him Subject #2 and there it was, I also had to splash a weakness potion on Subject 1 to re-do the Cages, He was growing Taller, and Was Looking Brighter, he also had lost his eye's, and his Signal was low, if the Signal where to get low then I wouldn't be able to locate him. Day 3 I went to The Subject and he showed signs of Anger and Madness, He had told me "I will escape one of these days, and I will free all the Subjects and Destroy You and Take over This World" I had noded and flicked a lever to drop harmless tnt, it scared him and he ducked like a baby, I had went AFK to go eat. I had came back to see him staring at my Character, I looked at him and told him, "I am the One with Power Here, you are nothing" I entered in a Command /reload Subject #1, (Error Will Not Alllow), I knew something, He was getting powerful already, he was starting to override my commands, I typed /reload /reload /reload /reload /reload. And he stood there motionless, He couldn't see me for he had no eye's, but he has grown taller than last time and then he had finally grew his eye back but it was white, kinda like Herobrine's, except it actually defied Minecraft Laws and Glowed. I was a bit afraid if you where to ask me honestly but It wasn't all that bad. Day 4 Category:League Fighters Category:Creepypasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas